Is it love (Marjay MarioXOC)
by Mikogirl123
Summary: Note:characters are very diffrent from canon. Note:Rated t for Yaoi. Note:Mario fan is me


**Note:All will be in Mario's POV until further notice. Note:Characters are way different than what you'd expect. For those who don't read descriptions.**

As I walk down the halls at MushroomKingdom High,I feel this lonely feeling. It's our sophomore year and things have changed. My best friends aren't in any of my classes, so people tend to bully me more. My friends also haveboyfriends and girlfriends. Luigi started dating Peasley after he was asked to a dance. Peach and Daisy are now a couple. Lastly Yoshi and Mika ,or as we call her Mario fan ,which has nothing to do with me. There apparently is some Nintendo game she'sa fan of.This was the week of the Christmasdance. _Hooray._ "So Yoshi,"Mario fan says, "are you excited for the dance?" "You know it,"He says cheerfully, "I've been working on my dance moves." "Here I thought you called yourself an expert,"Luigijoked. He then high fives Peasley. "Mario, are you okay?,"Peach asks me. "Yeah, you haven't talked at all,"Daisy says. "Yeah I'm fine,"I say. "Are you sure?,"Mario fan asks. I nod my head. I didn't want my best friends to worry. They've worried aboutme since we were three. I didn't want them to pity me. Besides, popular kids made it clear that I was the one who made them unpopular. I mean, they look so happy. Better I not get upset just because **I** don't have anyone to go with. All myfriends give me a concerned look and then go back to talking about the dance. After lunch, Pauline greets me. She says, "hey~." "Um hi,"I say. I'll admit it, girls flirt with me it's uncomfortable. Only my close friends, and former jerky crushes,knowmy secret. And now you do. Courtney,blonde haired girl,pushes Pauline. "HI, MARIOKINS!,"She shouts. I give a nervous wave. Luigi has been jealous of how girls rush over to me. But then he always remembers my secret, pats my shoulder, andsays, "ooh. That's rough." I don't get it at all though. There are girls who want to date me,then there are girls who make fun of me because I'm a tom-girl,meaning I'm a boy who likes "girl stuff". **(Told you the characters are different).** Thereare guys who make fun of me. And then there are guys who flirt with me because they think I'm a girl. My life is so confusing.Today after school, my friends went to their clubs. I, on the other hand, don't do clubs so I walk home. As I walk home, I hear someone wolf whistle. I turn around to see a bunch of senior boys and college kids sitting at a table. Oh no,here we go again. "Hey, sweetheart,"one boy calls. Another walks up to me. I roll my eyes. Ugh it's always the same thing. "It's such a shame, honey,"the boy says, "you are such a pretty girl that it's a shame you don't have any..." "Okay, I'm goingto stop you right there. I've dealt with this too much so I'll break it down for you. I AM NOT A GIRL!,"I yell. "How do we know for sure, baby,"a college boy flirts. Ugh, older boys are so perverted. What is a shame is that someday my mindsetmight be the same. I then shiver at the thought of that. I then run off before anything could happen. At home I start cooking dinner. Mom and dadarestill at work. And even if Luigi was here, if he cooked he'd burn down the entire house.But then again I'm terrible at plumbing. So I don't know why dad is trusting me to run his company.Luigi gets home at like four. "Mario, after dinner...we...*cough*...shop...*gasp*...Dance,"he chokes out. "We need to go to the store and buy suits for the dance after dinner,"I say. He nods his head. "Missed the late bus and tried running after it,"I say. He nods his head again and says, "I don't get why you walk. We live a mile fromthe school." "At least I get more exercise ,"I say. My mom comes in and yells, "OHHH. ROASTED!" "Mom!,"Luigi shouts. Yeah, we have a fun family. Dad walks in and hugs us. He then whispers to me, "Good one." See this is why I don't tell anyone aboutwhat bothers me. I already have an awesome family so I shouldn't pity myself. And I'm probably doing it. Me being stupid again. I then giggle to myself. Better to laugh it off. "Aw dad,"I thought you were on my side whenever Mario roasts me,"Luigicomplains. We then laugh.After dinner, mom drove us to the suit shop. "Hey Mario. Are you okay?,"Luigi asks. "I'm fine,"I say, "why do you ask?" "Well I noticed you haven't got a date and all. " "I'm fine,"I say. Luigi then looks at me concerned but goes back toshopping. Sudden I see a shadow staring at me. I run my eyes and the shadow was gone. What was that?


End file.
